Rainy Day
by Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida
Summary: Pernahkah kamu merasakan kesepian? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disaat kesepian? Melampiaskan kesepianmu ke benda atau melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menghabiskan waktumu? Kalau kamu merasa kesepian, cukup temukan seseorang yang dapat menghilangkan rasa kesepianmu saja kan? / "Karena sekarang, hatiku sudah terhubung dengan hatimu hanya dengan sekali pandang." / -For NHFD #5


"Aku telat kerja sambilan! Aaaa!" sore itu, dikala hujan sedang membasahi bumi, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tengah berlari di antara berjuta-juta butiran air yang berjatuhan.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore dan tepat seperti yang ia katakan, ia telat kerja sambilan. "Sial. Gara-gara guru bermasker itu menyuruh mengisi absen kelas, jadi telat begini." laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu melihat jam tangannya dan terus berlari di jalan yang basah tersebut.

Payung tengah melindungi tubuhnya dari air hujan walaupun pasti setibanya di tempat kerja sambilan, ia akan tetap basah. Payung tidak dapat membuah tubuh terlindungi seratus persen dari percikan air akibat langkah kakinya ataupun dari hujan dihadapannya.

Naruto terus berlari menyusuri jalan demi jalan yang harus dilewati demi mencapai tempat tujuannya. Larianpun tidak dapat dihentikan olehnya, dengan kecepatan kilat Naruto berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Yang penting baginya saat ini, setibanya di tempat kerja sambilan, ia akan meminta maaf kepada atasannya dan memberitahukan alasan kenapa Naruto bisa sampai telat begini.

_Wussh~_

Suara angin akibat kencangnya Naruto berlaripun terdengar. Seorang gadis yang sedang melewati jalan melihat laki-laki itu berlari di tengah hujan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Apa dia tidak takut jatuh? Itu yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu.

Kembali gadis itu menatap langit yang sedang menangis, menutup matanya dalam seakan ingin merasakan lebih dalam lagi butiran-butian air hujan yang berjatuhan mengenai wajah putih polosnya.

"Hujan memang membuat perasaan menjadi tenang."

~ "Rainy Day" ~

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto-_sensei_

Rainy Day© Kagami

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: OOC, dll

For NaruHina Fluffy Day #5

..Happy Reading..

::

::

"Maaf!" seru Naruto menunduk di hadapan atasannya. Setelah menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada atasannya, Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir yang harus diucapkan jika berbuat kesalahan.

"Sudah-sudah," seru atasan Naruto yang dikenal dengan nama Shizune itu. "Tidak apa, saya tidak marah kok. Lagipula kamu juga sudah menceritakan alasannya kan." lanjutnya lagi.

Shizune, pemimpin toko mini market tempat Naruto bekerja sambilanpun membenarkan posisi berdiri Naruto. Dengan senyumnya, ia menepuk pundak Naruto dan kembali berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Tidak baik jika menyesal seperti itu terus. Jika kamu merasa bersalah, bekerjalah dengan lebih baik ya." serunya dan menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

"Baik." balas Naruto berdiri tegak dan memberi hormat kepada Shizune.

Mini market yang ditempati Naruto sebagai tempat kerja sambilannya adalah tempat yang lumayan ramai dikunjungi saat liburan. Karena hari ini hari kerja, makanya lumayan sepi. Tetapi tidak sedikit pula anak-anak muda yang berkunjung untuk membeli makanan ringan atau sekadar minuman saja.

Naruto bekerja sebagai penyusun barang dari gudang dan di _display _di luar supaya dapat dilihat oleh konsumen dan konsumen akan membelinya. Bukan pekerjaan yang sulit bagi murid menengah atas seperti Naruto melakukan hal itu. Pekerjaannya itu sangat simpel dan tidak terlalu memakan energi yang banyak.

Setiap hari genap Naruto bekerja sambilan, jadi hari ganjil ia dapat beristirahat di rumahnya. Jam kerja Narutopun tidak banyak, setelah pulang dari sekolah jam empat, setengah limanya ia akan langsung beranjak ke tempat kerjanya. Karena hari ini hari sialnya, ia sampai terlambat empat puluh menit.

"Hah~ Untung saja bos mau mengerti." seru Naruto meletakan kaleng-kalengan yang berisi buah segar di dalam pendingin yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Sembari meletakan kaleng-kaleng tersebut ke tempatnya, Naruto menatap ke arah luar dan melihat hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya. Matanya tertuju kepada seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tengah berdiri di samping pintu dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

Tidak dapat ambil diam, Naruto berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Seragamnya sama dengan seragam perempuan di sekolahnya, barangkali ia kenal dengan gadis itu. Naruto hanya ingin membantunya saja, kiranya meminjamkan payung begitu?

"Ano.. Maaf." seru Naruto memanggil gadis yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya.

Gadis yang awalnya menunggu sambil bersandar pada pintu sambil menundukkan wajahnyapun mengangkatnya perlahan. Bulu matanya yang lentik membuat saat ia membuka mata itu terlihat amat sangat manis dan indah.

Naruto yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu dibuat tersanjung dengan apa yang baru saja dilihat olehnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang luar bisa "Manis." ucapnya.

"Ada apa?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya karena gadis itu sudah membalas sapaannya sebelumnya.

"Ah.. Maaf, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" jawab gadis itu kebingungan.

"Maksudku.. Apa tidak dingin? Seragammu basah kan? Mau dipinjamkan handuk?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu, mau dipinjami payung supaya kamu bisa segera pulang dan berganti pakaian?" tanya Naruto yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak." lagi-lagi, gadis itu menjawab dengan nada-nada yang cuek. Dengan segera, gadis itu berjalan ke sisi lain dari mini market tersebut.

Narutopun hanya menghela nafas. "Ya sudahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi hujan akan mereda." seru Naruto dan kembali masuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

::

::

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, masih dua jam lagi sebelum Naruto selesai dari pekerjaannya. Diluar hujan masih mengguyur dengan hebatnya, suara air yang berjatuhan ke tanahpun masih terdengan dengan keras di dalam ruangan.

Mata Naruto juga tidak dapat lepas dari gadis yang selama satu jam lalu masih berdiri di depan mini market itu. Sampai-sampai Shizune yang melihat gadis itu dari tadi disana tidak bisa ambil diam.

"Naruto, gadis itu sudah berdiri disana selama satu jam kan?" Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya dibiarkan berteduh di dalam saja? Di luar kan dingin, kasihan dia." seru Shizune mengingatkan pada Naruto. Ia tidak tega, apalagi seorang perempuan.

"Hari juga sudah gelap, bahaya kan kalau sendirian disana. Apalagi suka ada anak-anak muda nakal yang berkeliaran di jam segini, tidak perduli hujan maupun tidak." ucap Shizune lagi. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mengangguk saja, ia tidak tau mau merespon apa kata-kata atasannya. Sebelumnya Naruto sudah menawarkan alternatif kepada gadis itu, tetapi tidak digubris olehnya.

"Biarkan dia berteduh di dalam saja Naruto." seru Shizune.

"Jadi maksud bos?" tanya Naruto bingung. Akhirnya matanya terlarih juga dari pekerjaan dan menatap mata bosnya tersebut.

"Bawa dia ke dalam." ucapnya dan berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

"Ta.. Tapi."

"Sudah, bawa saja."

"Hah.. Baiklah." Narutopun menghentikan pekerjaannya. Kembali lagi ia keluar dan berhadapan dengan gadis yang kini pakaiannya sudah mulai kering itu.

"Ano.." ucap Naruto.

Gadis itu menoleh dengan tatapan datar. "Apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Atasanku tidak tega melihatmu menunggu disini terus-menerus, mau berteduh di dalam?" tanya Naruto dan menunjukkan jempolnya ke dalam mini market.

Tanpa membalas perkataan Naruto, gadis yang dikenal dengan nama Hinatapun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko tersebut. Tapi ia tidak melangkah lagi setelah tiba di dalam pada bagian samping pintu.

"Kalau mau, silahkan baca buku saja." seru Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

Jam setengah delapan, hujan tetap tidak kunjung mereda, mungkin karena sekarang sedang musim hujan makanya waktu kedatangan hujanpun juga bertambah banyak.

"Haduh~ basah." seorang laki-laki bertato segitiga terbalik di wajahnya memasuki mini market tersebut. Ia berjalan memasuki mini market berniat mengeringkan tubuhnya yang sedikit basah itu di dalam sana.

"Hoi Kiba!" Naruto yang menyadari siapa yang masuk itupun memanggil namanya. Kiba, teman seangkatan Naruto yang berbeda kelas dengannya, itu berarti mereka satu sekolah.

Kiba yang menyadari ada yang memanggilpun menengok. Dikala ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, Kiba langsung melambaikan tangannya dan membalas sapaan dari Naruto.

"Kau bekerja disini Naruto?" tanya Kiba. Naruto mengangguk. Saat ini Naruto sedang tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan, jadilah ia hanya berdiam diri saja.

"Oh ya, kau kenal gadis itu tidak?" tanya Naruto berbisik pelan sambil menunjuk Hinata yang kini sedang membaca sebuah majalah.

"Si _Rainy Lady_!" Kiba langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri dikala ia mengetahui bahwa suaranya lumayan kencang.

Naruto terheran-heran sendiri. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan temannya tersebut.

"_Rainy Lady_? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, dia dijuluki sebagai _Rainy Lady_."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Ya karena banyak orang di sekolah kita yang melihat dia sering berdiri di tengah hujan sendirian. Sifatnya juga sangat dingin, seperti hujan kan?" jelas Kiba secara terperinci.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu. "Apa dia basah saat sampai sini?" Naruto mengangguk. Benar, disaat tiba disini tubuhnya basah kuyup, benar-benar basah!

"Benar kan! Sudah hujan, tapi tidak bawa payung! Pernah ada yang memergoki dia membawa payung, tetapi tidak pernah digunakan saat hujan." Naruto hanya mendengarkan perkataan dari Kiba. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa gadis itu seperti itu?

"Ya sudah Naruto, aku harus pulang. Bisa-bisa ditendang sama kakakku kalau pulang kemalaman. _Jaa na_." Kiba berlari meninggalkan mini market tersebut, sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia menengok ke arah Hinata.

"Huwa." hampir saja Kiba terpeleset karena kecerobohannya, untungnya hal itu tidak terjadi padanya dan segera menghilang dari hadapan.

"Dasar bocah. Dikira perkataannya barusan tidak kedengaran." Hinata menutup buku yang sebelumnya ia baca. Ia berpikir sudah waktunya untuk pulang karena jam sudah menunjukkan jam delapan. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama menyantaikan dirinya di sana, kalau tidak pekerjaannya di rumah nanti bisa terbengkalai.

Iapun berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Naruto melihat kepergiannya begitu saja. Tapi sudah jam segini, apa tidak bahaya seorang gadis pulang sendirian? Bukan maksud Naruto sok kenal atau bagaimana, tapi gadis itu satu sekolah dengannya kan? Tidak ada salahnya kan mengantarnya sampai ke zona aman?

"Sudah, pulang sana." Shizune menendang bokong Naruto yang sedang berjongkok meletakan barang-barang.

"Hei!" Naruto yang merasa tidak suka sedikit membentak kecil.

"Kubilang pulang. Dia satu sekolah kan denganmu? Tidak apa kalau kau mengantarnya. Cepat!"

"Ya, ya. Terserah." Naruto berjalan menuju ruangan ganti dan setelah selesai ia langsung menyambar payung beserta tasnya dan berlari ke luar.

Jika dihitung, baru kira-kira dua menit dan seharusnya gadis tersebut belum jauh. Jalanan disana belum bercabang, berarti seharusnya Naruto dapat bertemu dengan gadis itu, dan benar saja. Selang tiga menit ia menemukan gadis itu. Tapi..

"Dia benar-benar berdiri di tengah hujan." ucap Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Naruto melihat gadis itu menatap langit malam dan membiarkan tubuhnya dibasahi oleh hujan.

Apa ini benar tidak apa-apa?

Tes.. Tes..

Tetes demi tetes membasahi tubuhnya. Naruto berjalan mendekati gadis itu, memakaikannya payung dari belakang seakan melakukan adegan romantis.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto menghadap Hinata dengan wajah khawatir.

Hinata yang tersadar dari lamunannya menatap Naruto datar. "Ini hidupku, aku mau melakukan apapun, tidak ada urusannya denganmu." setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut Hinata kembali berjalan meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

"Tunggu." Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Apa?" tanyanya dan menggoyangkan tangannya supaya terlepas dari genggaman Naruto.

"Kuingin katakan padamu, bahwa kau tak sendirian."

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?" Hinata menatap Naruto masih dengan tatapan datar. "Dan kamu sudah mengucapkan hal itu." Hinata mendengus kesal.

"Kamu kesepian kan?" Naruto baru menyadari hal itu. Setelah Kiba menghilang, Naruto sempat menatap Hinata sebentar. Melihat matanya yang begitu kosong dan hampa, itu pertanda kesepian kan?

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Lagipula aku tidak mengenal dirimu."

"Tentu saja ada! Kalau kamu tidak mengenalku, kalau begitu kita kenalan sekarang!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya seakan ingin berjabatan tangan.

"Tidak mau."

"Hah.. Ya sudahlah. Kamu menghabiskan waktumu di tengah hujan supaya dapat melepas kesepianmu kan? Ya kan? Katakan padaku!" Naruto kini membahas apa yang ingin dibahas sebenarnya oleh Naruto. Payung yang sebelumnya dipegang Naruto kini entah mengapa terlepas dari tangannya, sehingga dirinya juga terkena air hujan.

"Tidak." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Karena aku suka hujan, makanya.."

"Kamu berbohong."

"Kalau seperti ini terus, kamu bisa sakit!"

"Aku tidak perduli!"

"Semua orang di dunia ini begitu dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari pada suhu dibawah _minus_. Aku benci kepada mereka yang selalu bersikap dingin kepadaku, aku tidak suka." entah kenapa air mata Hinata mengalir, tapi tidak diketahui karena menjadi satu dengan air hujan.

"Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan siapapun di dunia ini!" Hinatapun berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Tetapi Naruto mengejar gadis itu, walaupun baru kenal hari ini, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu begitu saja.

"Jika begitu, mengapa kita harus bertemu?" Naruto tersenyum pahit dikala ia sudah berada di hadapan gadis itu lagi. "Bukankah manusia bertemu satu sama lain untuk saling mengingatkan? Kalau aku tidak mengingatkanmu, kamu bisa sakit kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah ingin bertemu dengan orang sepertimu, jangan perdulikan aku!" tangisan Hinata semakin menderas, hujan yang semakin menderaspun tidak diperdulikan oleh mereka berdua.

"Tapi.. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan orang sepertimu." Naruto memegang tangan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, menatap mata gadis itu lembut. Naruto tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebelumnya terjadi kepada gadis itu sehingga membuatnya tumbuh dengan sifat seperti itu. Tapi yang Naruto ketahui, pasti ia memiliki pengalaman yang sangat menyakitkan hati.

"Kamu bilang, segalanya itu begitu dingin. Kalau begitu jangan lepaskan tanganmu dariku." masih dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata, Naruto memegang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tenang saja, dimanapun kamu berada, aku pasti akan selalu menemukanmu, kamu tidak akan kesepian lagi. Karena sekarang, hatiku sudah terhubung dengan hatimu hanya dengan sekali pandang." pertemuan yang hanya beberapa jam itu, membuat keduanya saling dipertemukan dalam sebuah takdir yang sama. Perasaan murni yang tumbuh dalam Naruto hanya dalam sekali pandang itu akan terus tumbuh di dalamnya sampai gadis itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Mulai sekarang, hiduplah berbahagia ya? Aku akan selalu disampingmu."

**The End**

Yey~ selesai! Semuanya~ Holla~ Ini adalah _fic _yang kubuah khusus buat _NHFD_~ Bagaimana? Apakah terasa manis? Sepertinya tidak karena aku kurang bisa membuat adegan manis~ Aku juga kurang mengerti _fluff _itu seperti apa, tapi yang kucari itu _fic _yang singkat dan manis kan~ Aku ikut-ikutan saja supaya meramaikan~ Hehe.

Aku tau bahwa baru bertemu beberapa jam tetapi sudah langsung jatuh cinta itu aneh kan? Dan _ending_nya juga aneh, maafkan aku~ Jadi silahkan berikan pendapat kalian tentang ide, penyusunan kalimat dan apa saja yang menurut kalian harus kuperbaiki ya~

Oke, sekian saja~ Sampai bertemu lagi di karyaku berikutnya~ _Happy NHFD minna_~

::

::

V


End file.
